Running the show
by Jacob's-shewolf
Summary: Bella has a twin sister named Mia. they move to La push with their mom and dad, they have a secret that can't be told. Bella and Mia meet some very sexy wolfs, will the pack find out their secret.. Rated M for future Lemons and swearing
1. preface

**A/N All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Here I am sitting in a god damn prius on my to my new home in La Push, Washington. oh yea, My name is Isabella Swan. But I like to be called Bella. My life was good. Me and my twin sister were popular. Mia my sister was the sporty type. I on the other hand I was the party type. But I was a cheerleader, but not a school that would kill my rep. We have money and like it. You see mom and dad moved away from La Push after we were born. Because dad was away in La working so they moved. Now we were moving back to where we can be closer to family when dad is away in different places working. mom always said that moving back would help keep out secret way from people and our own dad because there was more room. Ha. Yea like living in a small Indian Res would help. Yea right. Where is the beer I need a drink.

Dude I hope there are gorgeous tan guys.

**A/N this is my first fan fiction. so tell me want you think. also you can help with idea's too**

**Jen. :)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Chapter 1**

"Jeez, mom are we there yet." I was really getting annoyed sitting in a god dam fucking shit ass prius. " We are about 20 minutes away." My mom so happy to show us where dad and her grow up. Oh great. I'm going to miss the big life in Arizona but the hot weather all year around.

"Bella just at it as lots of running space." mom always makes things sound okay but life was never what it seems I looked out window and all I saw was tree after tree.

" yea but mom living in Arizona was hard but my life is here. Mia and me have to start over now." I started to thing what I am in a cruse. But now that I am where my family is. My dad told me that they moved away from La push. So we had a better life. But I think it was for my mom so she didn't have to deal with raising Mia and me alone.

" We are almost to the house so wake up Mia." I turned around to wake up Mia. She was passed out leaning on a big dog cage.

"hey Fuck face wake up" I grabbed her pillow and hit her with it.

" hey what the hell." she punched me on the shoulder. She looked out the window.

"we are not in Arizona anymore." I laughed "nope Toto we not we are almost there." We pulled up to a two story house. It was little the only thing the stood out was the five car garage. I jumped out the car and ran to the garage. " Bella the car is not here yet so come help me now." Mom yelled damn I looked around there was a house across the street. There were two guys sitting watching us. " Holy hell Renee damn stop yelling." Walked back to my mom hah I used her name." Well Isabella if we full names well then fine." Oh she wanted a dance then let's dance. I grabbed a box out of the car and walked to the house.

" Bella I'll open the door of the house and you take out the beast of your." mom ran to open the door.

"mom I don't know why you are scare of a dog" I laughed

"that's no dog he hates anything that breaths but you and Mia." I opened the car door and grabbed the leash and opened the crate.

"Bella why did you fall for that best of your." I looked for mom to mia. "mom he is a dog." I looked at Gerbo his tongue hanging out.

" no Bella you have a Tibetan mastiff mixed with a pit-bull let alone that he hates anything." Mia knows that he would hurt the family but living with three girls you need a big dog. I back away from the car and Garbo jumped out. He was big his head was at met the middle of my thigh. I heard the guys across the street laughing. I looked and there was a guy on the ground. Gerbo started to bark and growl at the guys. They stopped laughing and growled back. _Huh weird_. Gerbo started to pull me towards the guys. I pulled back a little to hard because Gerbo front paws lifted off the ground. I walked towards the house.

"umm mom I am going to put Gerbo in the house." I looked over my shoulder to look at the guys across the street. I met one of the guys eyes. When I did I felt like a million strings were pulling me to him. I turned and walked into my house. I sat down next to Gerbo and looked at him.

"Garbo I don't know what happed but I think we are going to like it here" I closed the door of the back porch. When I walked thought the front door Mia tied Gerbo chain up.

" Bella do you think this tree will hold Gerbo up." she pointed to a very big tree. I laughed. "yea I think so but if we tie." stopped talking when I saw the guy. "well you know so anything I can help." ask mom.

"yea how about carry this. We don't have mush most of it is in the house." mom handed me a box and told me to put in the living room.

"Bella your room is upstairs to the left on the right and Mia your is across.""Yep" me and Mia said together. Before I went to check out my new room I tied up Gerbo. My room was smaller then my old room. I started to put my posters and hang pictures on my walls when I heard Gerbo barking. I ran to my window I saw the guys walking across the street to the house I climbed out the window onto the small roof porch and jump on my feet. I ran to Gerbo and he stopped barking. I looked up to see the guys staring. They all were tall the gorgeous tan skin.

" umm Hi I'm Embry I live over there" he pointed behind him. "and this is Quil and Jacob." they were it a little shocked I think.

" wow, did you just jump from up there. " Quil looked was shorted then Embry but and lot over buff. "yea I did its one of the many things I can do. By the way I'm Bella" looked at the boy Jacob he was sex on legs. I could not stop staring at him. I maybe was drooling.

"well we just want to introduce are self." Embry look at Jake then to me.

"hey Bella what's going on let's pr.. Oh hello." Mia said walking out of the house. She must have seen the gods standing before me.

"guys this in Mia my twin sister. I think this in Embry, Quil and Jake right." I pointed to each guy. Mia looked at me like I would mix up names.

"hey, oh are you guys going to school." Jake asked his voice was husky it made me melt.

Mia spoke before me. "yea it is our last year" she was happy that school over this year.

"Nice it is our last year too." Quil said a little to excited and looked a Jake. What is with looking at him like he was good to jump of joy.

"So by the looked of it you guys play football and workout." I looked at Jake more like stripping his clothed off him. _oh bad Bella bad you just meet him. Oh but to see him. Oh god stop._ I was think like a hormone driven teenager boy.

Jake started talk. "yea, we do it just for fun." he said with a smirk

"yea, sure we do. But its all for the cheerleader's but all the good looking one left and the girl in are grade beat." Quil fist bummed Embry.

Well I hope the cheer squad is good because they have two new girl that are champions. Well they goes my rep now.

"So when do you guys start practices" Mia has to ask that question. But hey it is good to know right.

"umm it started last week but tomorrow they start late because the cheerleaders are use the track in the morning." Embry looking happy that they started late. But who would blame them waking up early. We talked for a little later when they left Jake smiled at me and waved. We went back in the house to finish unpacking.

Mom called us down for dinner. "hey mom after can me and mia run for a bit please not long." me and Mia gave our best puppy dog eye.

"fine but be care I heard people were dieing out there." she look at us knowing that we has to be careful. " oh by the way Bella your car is not in the garage I just wanted you to help." all she had to said I help you can see the car later. " thanks mom we will see you late." me and Mia walked out the door.

**A/N please review. **

**thanks jen  
**


	3. Chapter 2 Jake's POV

**A/N All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**Jake's POV**

**Chapter 2**

**I woke up to my alarm going off at 7. I have hour to go to practice. I sat on bed thing about yesterday. It was the best day in my life. I imprinted she was a tan goddess . I put on my sweat pants and walked to the kitchen. I put a bowl of cereal together and sat at the table not really think who was in the room just about yesterday at Embry's.**

**Flashback**

**I walked out of the woods next to Embry's house. I heard the guys in the front.**

**"Hey guys what's up" I looked at Quil and Embry. " Just watching Embry new ****neighbors moving**** in" Quil said without looking at me. I looked to where Quil was staring. There was a tall beautiful women with dark brown pulled up in a ponytail. Yelling about something. it felt like a wire was pulling me to her. Oh god, dude I just imprinted on her. **

**"Jake hey man." I could tell who was yelling at me. Until Embry push me to the ground.**

**"Dude you where just staring at that girl for 5 minutes now" he laughed " oh shit you imprinted didn't " he was cut off by a growl who growl. We looked to where the growing came from. It was a huge ass dog well small compare to me. She pulled her dog and he ran to her I growled on instinct. She looked at us weird. I watched her walk to the house when she looked over her shoulder her milk Chocolate eyes met mine, it felt like I imprinted all over again. **

**I sat down with the guys and watch the my imprint walk out side. **

" **Bella do you think this tree will hold Gerbo up" it looked like her sister yell pointing at a tree. Like I dog could pull that tree up ha.**

"**yea I think so but if we tie" she laughed but stopped and looked in our diction. " well you know" she yelled back. What could they be talking about. After a few runs from the car to the house she tied up her dog. **

**Flashback over.**

"**Hey Jake. Jacob." my dad yelled making me coming out of my thought. He looked at me like I had three eyes. " huh what."**

"**what's up with you. You were like this last night too. So what's up son." I didn't know how to say it so here it goes.**

"**dad imprinted." he had the biggest smile I have ever seen.**

"**wow, son good for you. What her name son." **

" **her name is Bella. The new family that moved in across from Embry." he gave a nod and looked away back to the paper. What the hell.**

" **Jake practice starts late today." he put the paper down and wheeled himself to the living room.**

" **yea. Umm I am going to change and head out to pick up Embry okay dad."**

**Went to my room changed and grabbed my gym bag.**

"**bye dad see you late." I walked out the front door. When I got to Embry's I looked at Bella's house. I could sit here and watch her house all day to see her again . **

**When me and Embry pulled up to the parking lot there was a Audi R8 next to curb. **

"**dude do you think it's one of the Cullen's" Embry said getting out of the car. **

"**no it dose not smell like bloodsucker and the are not aloud on the res any way." I heard the cheerleads but I didn't see them.**

" **No, you can't do that" I over heard on the cheerleads yelling.**

" **that flip is hard to do it take lots of skill." " fine I'll show you." that's when I saw Bella stand up and walked way from the girl. She was wearing close to nothing. She wearing black cutoff that were short, the pink shirt hang off one shoulder. When she got to about a yard away she raised her arms and started to flips and twists in the air and leaded prefect.**

" **holy smokes. You are on the squad." the coach yelling and clapping her hands. **

"**Dude you girl is a cheerleader. Now the guys will be jealousy you now. Having a smoking hottie and a she in cheerleader. Embry punched my arms. **

"**yea, but she is not my girl, you dumb ass. I looked at Bella she was standing talked to the girls that were leaving. " come on Jake, she's you Imprint. That has to mean something." he did have a point but I talked to her once. The rest of the team were headed towards us looking at Bella or the car that was in the parking lot. Before the guys got to us Bella and Mia walked over. Bella had a bounce in her step and a big smile. **

"**so we made the squad." she hugged mia and giggled.**

"**nice so now you just a boyfriend that's on the football team." I winked at Bella that caused her to blush until her tan checks. Bella came up to me and hugged me. I knew she felt the pulled that we had. **

"**oh, Now are you saying that I need a football player like you and hold me. Huh." she said poking my chest hard. I rubbed where she poked me **_**ow that hurt. What wait how did that hurt. **_**" well then maybe I do Jake." she winked and had a playful smile. The football team walked up when Bella stepped back. The team looked at Bella like a new pieces of meat. I could not keep the low growl in my chest.**

" **maybe huh." I smiled back.**

"**well you fine good looking guys need to go practice now." she stepped in front of me and hugged me but to my surprise she kissed my cheek. The guys did wolf calls. No pun indented.**

**Bella and mia walked way to the Audi. When she got to the car she turned and yelled.**

"**hey Jake after you are all done getting all sweaty." she winked did she know what she was doing to me. " you, Quil and Embry come over if you can. Mom life to go pick up our dad in settle so they won't by home until later." she got in the car and peeled out of the parking lot.**

" **Dude, wow the new chick steps on the res yesterday and she is all over not even checking out us yet." Brady was a freshman and new wolf so he had a lot to learn. **

" **Jake, she even invited you to her house without her parents home. Nice!" the team kept talking about Bella like it was a big deal come on I am Jacob Black. **

"**Jake did you see that car. She most have some money. Cause that car dose not come cheap. Plus those rims." Seth was drooling over the car. Yea it was a nice car. That kid loves cars more then anyone I one excluding me. They team kept talk about Bella the whole day. **

**When practice ended around 2 we changed then I dropped off Quil and headed home to take a shower and change if I was going to spend time with Bella I want to smell nice. When I got home Embry sat outside and waited. It would not make any since if I dropped him off then came all back home when he lived across the street from Bella. I wasted no time in the shower and changed. by the time I got out side Quil showed up. **

"**Ready Jake." he humped the air. God why do I have stupid friends. " Quil do you really have to be so immature some times." it was like have a kid on candy all day. **

" **I have to be or the pack will boring." yea like all the drama it not a enough. "yea sure, sure." **

**We got into my truck is not a much but it will get you some where. I had a Rabbit but when you are 6 foot 8 you need the leg room. The ride to Bella's was short. Well maybe it was short because I drove way over the speed limit. When we pulled in front the Bella's Embry ran home to change. As we walked to the door it opened. Creepy.**

"**hey guys come in " mia looked around me and quil she was looking for Embry. Well that will make him happy. **

" **Bella will be down soon. Lets give you a tour. Okay will this is our den." Mia pointed to a room that still had boxes." okay now this room is where is spend all our time. We had to built on to the house so everything would fit." we went thought a small walkway to the kitchen. Mia turned and pointed to a large room with big sofa, extra large pin bag chairs with the biggest TV I ever saw. Now I know where we are watch football. **

" **so I see you guys like the playroom." I turned around to see Bella standing there in shorts and a tang top. Her hair looked like it was wet from a shower. **

**The way that she looked made me want to fuck her right here in front of everyone. Damn Jake stop thing like that you just met her. God I hate being a teenage guy.**

"**yea it's fuck amazing." Quil ran to the TV and toughed it. " dude it's a screen." he looked like it was going to fuck the screen. I think the pack would pay to see that.**

"**lets get comfily and watch so T.V there is popcorn and soda over there. Bella said gabbing my hand. We sat down on the large sofa in front of the TV. Bella placed her legs across my lap. **

" **Is it okay if I put my feet here. It's been a long day." I didn't care where she put her legs as long as they are around me. I felt imprinting thought Sam and Jared's mind bit I never felt so turned on by one thing like this. The door bell and Bella was about to get up by Mia ran for the door. I grabbed Bella's ankle when I looked down there was a tattoo of wolf prints. I started to rub feet staring at the tattoo.**

"**I didn't know you had a tattoo." I looked at her. "yea I have a few most of them tell you about me and my background." she looked at her hands and moved what like a wrist bands. Embry and Mia walked in the room laughing.**

"**what's so funny." Quil said never looking way from the TV. **

" **the fact that Embry just sat in the living with the boxes looking for the TV." Mia said pulling a Pin bag chair next to hers.**

" **so Bella what are your other tattoo's" I asked her she looked at Mia. I looked at mia and she had wrist bands on too. I knew that they were keeping something way from me. " umm, one's a flower, that my first." she moved her legs and turned and pulled her hair up. "And' she moved closer to me and leaded her back on my side. She was cuddling with me. **

" **the others are tribal writhing me and Mia have the something but different words. When she said that Embry and Quil turned to looked at us. When I saw Bella almost in my lap they turned way.**

"**so may I ask why you wear these." I stared to pull on one of the wrist bands down. She pulled her arm away . I was some black writing.**

"**Jake" she turned to face me. " Jake there are many thing you don't know about me okay." she looked fearful like she didn't want to tell me about it.**

"**Bella you can tell me all about you please I want to know. don't think will cause me to run off okay." Bella leaded in can feel her warm breathe on my face. She put a hand on my face. **

"**Jake I don't think I'm ready to tell you okay." she turned facing the TV.**

"**then well you show me the tattoo under the wrist bands. If you don't want to tell." I pulled her chin so she was facing me. She was holding back tears. **

" **oh Bella, I am so sorry I didn't mean to upset you. I just want to get to know you okay." all she did was nodded and looked back at the TV.**

" **Jake I will tell you a other day okay." "sure, sure Bella anything for you." I feel so bad I upset her about her tattoo's and her pasted. **

**Bella got up from the sofa " dose anyone want some sandwiches."**

"**yea, that would be nice." Embry said looking at Bella. "Anyone else." "yea thanks." Bella walked to the kitchen. I was going to talk to her. But Mia turned to look at me. **

" **No, she will be fine she is very strong. It just that you hit a hard stop for both of us. It hard some times. She will tell you when she is ready to." **

"**okay, I am sorry for what I say to upset you or her." I never thought felt so sorry for something that she can't tell me. " hey Mia where is the bathroom." " its right in the hallway we walked though on the right hand side." when I walked into the kitchen Bella's back was faced me. I stepped next to her. "bells" she turned towards me. " you called me bells." she smiled and blushed. " yea, I did. I fits you. And I like in when you call me Jake so I called you bells." she giggled and turned back to the sandwiches. **

"**You know bells I have a secret too maybe one day I will try you mind. So don't have to be scared." I looked away from her. **

"**thanks, now lets get this food to the other hungry people." she walked in front of me with a large plate of food. **

"**here guys." once she placed the plate down every grabbed a sandwich. That's when I heard Sam howl. Embry and Quil looked at me. I nodded. I sometimes hated been second in command. " crab man, I forgot I have to bring my dad to the doctors. So I have to go." the guys knew that this was I life that you had to drop and go. " so will I see you soon." " yea maybe I tomorrow. I call you later. Bye." I walked out the to my car and speed off the Quil's house to drop the car. Off and ran to the wood and phased. **

" **Yo, Sam what's Up." **


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. and sorry that is took so long. Happy Valentines Day!!!  
**

Bella POV

"Hey Mia I'm going for walk okay I'll call you if I need you. I walked out to the garage to grab a dress and tied it to my ankle. I decidedto walk deep into the woods and then head back towards the road. That's when I heard rustling of leaves. A lot people around hear say that it is dangerous to walk around in the wood. But I live Danger. I turned to where I hear the rustling. It was just a raccoon. I would normally phase not walk around human,

Yes I am a wolf and have been for 4 years now. I loved being one, the speed. Today, I just did feel like running or walking as a wolf I had to many thing in my mind. I kept thing about day and how Jacob and the guys were acting when a faint howl. I was spacing out not pay attention to my patrol around the house that I took as my territory. I am the alpha out of me and my sister it was not hard to find out who was alpha I hate being told what to do. I was close to the road when I heard I'm Gonna Party Like A Rockstar coming from a car. So turned to go back deeper into the woods. When I was deep in the woods I started to sing the song.

(**Bold** Bella,_ Italic_ Mia, Underline both.)

**Gotta broken heart again**

**Must be the millionth time**

**You're out with all your friends**

**I'm home alone and cryinYou said we'd last forever**

**Forever came at noonTonight there's only one thing to do**

**I'm gonna party like a rockstar**

**Hit a bunch of strip bars**

**Wake up naked in a hotel room**

**Throw my TV out the window**

**Smoke a bunch of indo**

**Anything to get my mind off of you**

**Find a telephone pole to wrap around my car**

**And party like a Rockstar**

I was jumping around getting in to the song because I didn't know that Mia walking next to me, until she started sing the part of the song.

_After all the nights we_

_spent cuddling on the couch_

_And all the parties I passed up_

_cuz you didn't feel like going outI_

_ guarentee you Steven Tyler_

_didn't put up with crap like this_

_So tonight im making up for what I missed_

_Ohh yeah_

She started to make me laugh so I punched her. She bumped into a tree making me laugh harder

Im gunna party like a rockstar

Hit a bunch of strip bars

Wake up naked in a hotel room

Throw my TV out the windowSmoke a bunch of indo

Anything to get my mind off of you

Find a telephone pole to wrap around my car

And party like a rockstar

_Ohh yeah uhh yeah come one uhh huh_

_and the more I think about it the less it hurts_

_inside because tonight I want it dead or alive_

Im gonna party like a rockstar

Hit a bunch of strip bars

Wake up naked in a hotel room

Throw my TV out the window

Smoke a bunch of ind

oAnything to get my mind off of you

**Im gonna party like a rockstar**

**Hit a bunch of strip bars**

**Wake up naked in a hotel room**

**Throw my TV out the window**

**Smoke a bunch of indo**

**Anything to get my mind off of you**

**Find a telephone pole to wrap around my car**

**And party like a rockstar**

Yeah uhhuh party like rockstar

We gonna we gonna party like a rockstar

Everybody say party

Everybody say party like a rockstar

That dude looks like a lady woohh 

We were laughing by the end of the song have so much fun singing in the woods where no one could hear see or hear how stupid we were. It was like old times sing for a school talent show.

"Bella what was that noise" Mia's eyes was scanning the trees. I looked around too.

"What did in sound like?" I stood still listening to the woods. Then I heard a branch break until a foot or paw. I spun around to where the sound was and took of run to the sound with Mia flanking my side. By the time we got to where the sound was nothing was there. I looked at the ground and there was footprints then paw prints heading in the same direction. There was a musky smell almost like me and Mia. I looked at Mia.

"I thing we need to head home and see if mom's home to tell her about this." "Yea I think so if there are others." I took off running and jumped off a fallen and phased on the fly running straight home.

_Bella do you think that there are more of use.-Mia_

_I ready don't know Mia, but we can't hear him or them when we are phased so I don't know. - Bella_

I didn't know what to do. Yea that's good an alpha that dose not know what to do. It was always good for my pack.

_Bella don't think like that you know for a fact that you are doing better then I would be doing okay. -mia_

_Mia think of the shit that I did is not alpha.-Bella. _All I could thing was when I smoked pot and was drinking every weekend, partying and not coming home until Monday morning to going to school.

_Hey but you did patrol high as hell and took down a bloodsucker. So you are the alpha and a god damn good one at that. - Mia. _She was thing about all the times I took the bloodsuckers down when I was fucked up.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When we got home the house was empty. That weird it was 10 o'clock they were not home. I went back out side to get Gerbo out of the garage when I heard twig break by the tree line. My head turned to the sound but I could not see anything. I let out Gerbo out of he pin of he could use the bathroom. He ran around the backyard after he did this thing I brought him inside the house. Mia was cooking food for dinner when the garage door opened.

"Gerbo daddy's home." I put in food bowl on the floor and went to open the back door.

"DADDY." Mia dropped the spoon and ran to dad. "Hey there pumpkin. How is my little girls." dad always called as Pumpkin. It was a little weird that he still calls that even when our friends are over I hated it. I hugged him. "Hey dad I missed you." "I know I missed you guys too. Mom say that you meet some guy's yesterday." he smiled. Only if he knew. "Hey can I talk to you please." I looked at her. "Yea sure." she walked out of the kitchen up to my room.

"So what you what to talk about." she look like I was telling her that I was having a baby. Yea right no guy ever toughed me like that.

"mom just about a hour ago me and mia where walking in the woods when we heard some thing so we when I fine what in was but all me found was human footprints then wolf prints going in the same direction."

"Umm I ready don't know what I say just be careful. You know that only guys phased so they will not know that you two are girls. If there are more of you guys out there." I just nodded my head. We went down stairs to eat dinner. It was like every other night that dad was home talking about his work and about the new house, the stories when did they lived here in the La Push.

We sat on the sofa watching some news when I heard a lot of paws walking around in the wood around the house. Oh great they are here. Mia got up and walked to the window, I growled low so the would not hear me. Mia looks at me and went to the kitchen

* * *

Jake POV

"_Yo, Sam what's up_?" I said the minute I phased run to where Sam was.

"_Hey Jake'- every said. _The minute I phased.

"_Jake where are Quil and Embry."-Sam._ All I could think about was Bella and the way she was sitting next to me.

'_Umm they are at Bella's house. They will phased as so as they leave her house." -me._

"_Okay well we'll fill them in later. Will to when Paul and Jared were patrolling they came cross a musky smell like us but crossed with some type of flowers." - Sam. _he replayed what they found. It was not far from Bella's.

"_So what should we do?"-me. _I was worried I did know what to do I just wanted to run around her house.

"_So what did we miss?" - Quil. _We told them what happened. That when we heard sing. Huh. Sing in the middle of the woods. I listened to the voices it was two girls.

"_Dude that's not right let go."-Sam. _We ran to the singing. I smelt the air trying to see if it was a bloodsucker, but not sweet smell. The sing stopped I heard no noise. When we got to the spot and there was nothing only human footprints. I put my nose to the ground.

"_Hey guys over here. I smell wolf."-me _the guys came over smelt the prints. There thoughts were going all over the place.

"_Okay guys lets follow it. To see where it goes".-Sam_. We all ran following the scent. About 15 minutes later a house came into view. The house looked I knew this house. It was Bella's house. We walked around the woods sniffing trying to find something about this wolf and where it went.

"_Dude there is a girl looking out the window."-_ Jared

I looked though his eyes and saw Mia. He heard a low growl and mia walked away from the window and nodded.

"_Okay everyone to my house. Emily was baking earlier and we have to talk about this and imprinting Jake." _Sam. We all took off running to Sam's house but before we left Paul peed on a tree.

"_Dude really you peed in a tree because." -_Quil

"What_ the fuck Paul do want to piss off the mystery wolf huh. God you an ass_." -Sam he did even know where the wolf went. We got to his house we all phased back and put are shorts on. As we walked to the house Emily was in the kitchen wear a robe. Sam walked behind her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey guys. Sam what's with this wolf that's running around?" Emily turned to me and smiled at me oh great she knows.

"Well we found a fresh scent that leans to Jakey's Imprints house." Sam said sitting down grabbing a muffin he looked at me then to Emily.

"I know this will not make sense but do you think she is a wolf or maybe she has a brother." she placed plant of large cookies on the table then sat on Sam's lap/

"She can't be a wolf only guys become a wolf right. If that the case then why didn't we smell her when we hang on with Bella huh." Embry said waving a cookie around. He did have a point. Why did we smell her? Wait! Did she have warm skin? I stared at muffin I my own thoughts. All I heard was everyone saying bye and leaving.

"Okay guys let just watch Bella's house this week and I'll talk to the elders about this." With that I one put and headed home for the night. I ran passed Bella's house all the lights were out but the lights in the garage were one I phased back and walked to one the windows. Bella was sitting one a sofa petting her dog. I heard humming, Bella smiled at Gerbo.

"Gerbo I don't know what to do." Bella said getting up and walking to a covered car. Then leaned on it and looked up at the ceiling. I turned and walked home not even bothering to phasing.

**please view thanks**

**Jacob's-shewolf  
**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. and sorry that is took so long.**

Chapter 4

Jacob POV

It's been a week since we saw Bella and Mia. They went shopping with Clair and Kim for school then left with their mom and didn't come back. School starts soon I just hope that she gets home soon it hurts that she is a way.

Today the pack and imprints were going to the council hall. Great. The girls were driving to the hall. We walked into the council room where all the pack meeting and tribe meetings are held. All the Elders were sitting in the front of the room. The elders include my dad, Harry Clearwater and Quil Sr. Quils grandfather. I normally was fine going to meetings with the council but today was the day we were going talk about the wolf running around.

The pack sat down by rank with their imprints next to them. My chest hurt seeing the empty sit next to me. The pack has two new wolves Collin and Leah. Leah's little brother was showing signs of phasing.

"Hello Elders." Sam said standing up to addressing the council. They nodded their heads and finched their covstion.

"I like to first make a statement of that when Leah is in wolf form she is well um all fuzzy. Her thoughts." Sam didn't know what to say about Leah. She is the first female werewolf.

"Sam we will talk about your statement but we are waiting on some people before start." Harry looked at his daughter. The pack looked at each other then at same. Who was coming? What did they know?

"I know this is a little forward but who is coming."

"Alpha they should be here soon." my dad said. As soon as he said that the back doors of the room opened. In walked Charlie and Renee swan. Why were they here? Charlie looked at scared as he passed us, Renee was carrying a bag and very large black sheet and a pole. She smiled and nodded at us.

"Hello and welcome to the Council hall." my dad said taking his role as chef.

"Hello Billy I was wounding if I could use a room please for this." Renee showed the sheet and pole.

"Why yes, you can use that room right there and could you please tell me why."

Renee nodded to her husband. Charlie walked to my dad and whispered in his ear. My dad nodded.

"Embry and Jared please help. Mrs. Swan put that sheet up over the door please." they got up and looked at Sam with a look of what's going on.

"So Mr. Swan did you just find out." Harry ask Charlie

"Um, yes just two day ago." he had sweat on his for head. Embry and Jared sat back down when we all smelly wolf. Charlie back away to the far wall and shared to the back room.

The pack turned to the door. There standing there were two werewolves one larger then the other. The pack growled, the larger one started to walk down the aisle. The wolf looked at us. It was white but had a brownish tint the other the same but with a sandy brown tint. The larger wolf got to the front of the room and bowed his head to the elders, the smaller one did the same.

"Well hello wolfs" Quil sr. said looking at my dad. The brownish one looked at the pack. A low rumbling sound came for his chest. Then he stood full height then walked to Renee next to the room. The other wolf shared at same then trotted off after getting a snarl from Paul.

Renee walked to Charlie and held his hand trying to comfort him. He was just staring at the sheet. I hear the pack gasp. I turned to see Bella and mia walking out. Bella nodded to Leah. She got up and walked behind her. What. Leah was so close to Bella like she was toughing her.

"Hello Bella and Mia your mom told us that you were wolfs come sit." Leah and Mia grabbed three chairs and sat down.

"Now that every one is there let's start. Alpha Sam would you like to go first." Quil sr. said.

"Um, so I see that Bella and Mia are the wolfs that have been running around. I would like to know is why they didn't come to tell us." Sam was standing looking at Bella. She stood up taking the changlle

"I am so sorry for coming here as a wolf but we where running late because some one." she glared at Mia. "Had cased a fox. And to your question the all great wise Sam. It is because we did not know that you guys were wolf until we smelt you then you were watching us." Bella and Sam were now standing toe to toe.

"Then why did you run huh whey didn't you just come and tell the council and Me." you could tell Sam was mad

"I did it for my little pack and as an alpha I know that stepping on an other Alpha's terrorty its fight or run to safety." bella snarled every word. The Elders watched. Sam started to tremble Emily was going to Sam but sue grabbed her hand.

"That will be enough. Alphas we can tell that we have a problem here. Now that we know why the left we can. My dad started but got cut off by Sam.

"How about Jacob, bella you would run away from him." "Fuck Sam". Mia yelled. They next thing happened so fast. Bella had Sam by the neck against the wall. The pack got up.

"Sit boy's now." my dad yelled. Sam and Bella were growling and snarling at each other.

"Sam say one more thing like that I will rip your dick off then throw it to the bloodsucker as a toy got it. I did for your pack okay you needed him." Bella said in an Alpha tone, that the timber of it had Collin and Brady their knees whimpering. Bella dropped Sam. He fell to the ground holding his neck. Emily ran to him.

Emily don't he is not safe right now." Bella said walking way from Sam. He got up and looked at us.

"Don't tell my imprint what to do or what's good for my pack." sam yelled at Bella. That was enough I got up and stood between Sam and Bella. When I stood there I could fine the power of both Alphas. But when I stood there I felt my self grow in size. Because I was defending Bella.

"Sam look at you. You are close to phasing. And don't yell at Bella, I know she left but…" I could not fine the words. I felt Bella's hand on my arm.

"Sam you can take Bella. Fight her show her who is boss." Paul said standing up. Bella spun to Paul and growled.

"Paul do you know what happens when two Alpha's fight huh. Do guys know the out come of it." Bella turned to the rest of us.

"Um, no." Paul and the pack said.

"Well Sam I see you don't teach your pup's a god damn thing." she smiled what she knew that we didn't know.

"Don't call us Pup's. Pup." Jared said holding Kim's hand. Mia laughs at that. The Elders just watched us fight.

"Ha, funny well then when two Alphas fight its win or die. Then best is when you the other is hurt they get pushed out of the pack." Bella grabbed a chair and pulled to me. I sat down pulling her with me. She smiled and kissed my cheek. "I missed you Jake." and turned back to the pack.

"And for call my Alpha a pup is an Understatement at that. She is older then Sam." mia looked at the council.

"Well now." my dad looked at Bella. "I think we have a lot to learn about you. And the same with you knowing us."

"Well No, the two before we left the day after Leah phased. I was listening and watch the pack's thought. I know their deep hidden thoughts." Bella got up and walked to Sam who was now sitting next to Emily.

"Like Sam here, he was a little harder but when he leaves Emily when they fool around I heard his thoughts." she walked to Paul. "Now you that little tree stunt when you peed on that tree almost got your self killed but when I heard you like to play with a soccer ball in his wolf form." Paul blushed and everyone laughed. "Then there is Jared the thing you thing of, wow." she walked over to Kim. "Sorry" that's all she said.

"Embry, Embry, I know about what you did that night." Embry cut her off.

"Oh, please, please don't say anything I'm begging you." he got on his knees.

"Your secret is save with me." she smiled at him. "Now this kid right here. Quil I mite say Claire will be quite impress with you freckle about um. About two or three inches blow your waste band of your shorts. She will think it is cute or in a sexy place." she winked at him. Claire was not here because she was grounded.** (A/N: Claire is the same age as Quil in this story**.)

"My Imprint, Jacob, Jake you little fantasies about me wow. They even get me turn on." she walked behind me, leaned in close to my ear running her arms down my chest. I jumped when she pulled on the waste band of my short and said. "The ones with me naked are close to what I looked like but one thing." she said in a whisper load enough so the other wolfs could hear. She moved to the other ear. "It is that I bare as the day I was born." she licked my ear. I swallowed hard trying to fight back a moan.

"Will now how could you hear us but we couldn't hear you." Sam said sharing at Bella.

"Well I blocked my thoughts and hears your. So I lay in my garage listing to you next move. Now that you know I am here in front of my pack and your and the council to step down from alpha."

"Well now Sam you can except them or tell them to leave. Now Sam if they leave Jacob my son the rightful heir as Alpha will leave to what it is Sam" my dad stepped back into Chef.

"Umm I Sam Alpha of La Push pack excepted Bella and Mia into my pack."

Sam said standing in front of the council.

"Well now we have a lot to learn about these two but it is getting late. So we will meet with you guys soon." my dad said closing the meeting. He wheeled him self to Charlie.

"Here mom take my shirt." she pulled her shirt over her head very slowly. To be only wearing a sports bra and shorts. "I'll leave the rest by the car." she turned to me and rubbed her hands on my face.

"Bella don't think about running again." her mom yelled

"No, just running coming" she looked at Leah and mia with that they walked out. The rest of us were walking out. By the time we got to the parking lot you can see three back sides of girls running to the woods. Bella jumped then Mia phasing on the fly. By that you can tell they were older because Leah being still new just exploded to a wolf. We ran after them once we got to the woods we phased.

"Do you hear them?" -Embry.

"No, but they are heading to the cliffs." Collin

We caught up to them. That's when we heard them.

"hey boy' what up" mia

"Okay I'll go first then you." Bella. What were they talking about? That's when Bella took off running right off the cliff. Then mia seconds after. I heard a splash. We can't swim when wolf. I phased back jumping off the cliff into the water. I found nothing. I looked up at the top of the cliff there was Bella in wolf form laughing. I swam to the shore and phased.

"How in the hell." me

"Hey running in wolf form in a week on stop you gets you all dirty." Bella.

I got to where they were. I stood here looking at Bella. She was an inch teller then me.

"How are you bigger then Jake, Bella." Brady asks tilting his head to the side.

"I'm not that bigger then Jake." I could feel everyone's thoughts leave but they were still in wolf form.

"I blocked your and mine thought's so they can't hear us. I think we need so a lone time." she winked and walked up to brushed a long side me. Her fur slowly unpuffed

"It makes me look taller so wolf know I'm, well was Alpha. But for you." she came to my chest rubbed then rolled on to her back showing her belly." The wolf in me growled. "I'll submitte. Like a good bitch I am" I please a paw over her and nipped at her neck showing my dominance. She yelped. "That's show me who is boss sexy." that made my wolf crazy turned on. Bella got up and lick my lips. I turned and did the same. I started hear the packs thoughts.

"What are they doing?" Brady

"It's like wolf foreplay or something.' Jared

"No, Bella is telling Jake that he is the dominant out of the two that she will Submission to him." Mia they all looked at Bella and me.

"What are you sharing at huh?" -me I stepped towards Quil.

"Hey now, I was just sharing because you two match." he showed us that Bella's tint was same color as my fur.

"Well I'm going home. Bella care to Join." -me

"Yea, sure Mia tells mom I'll be home later." -Bella. With that she took off

"Hey coming Jake or stay there." Bella

I ran after her. I playfully nipped at her tail then at her butt. When we got into view of my house Bella pinned me down.

"You like playing rough huh Jake." -Bella

"Maybe I do." me

"Well maybe later, but right now I need cloths if I'm going inside to see you dad." -belle

"Okay babe." I nuzzled her neck and phased and put my shorts on. As I walked into my house my dad was sitting in the living room.

"Hey Jake."

"Hey I dad I'm going to grab cloths for Bella I'll be right back." I walked down to my room to grab one of my shirts and shorts. I walked back to the living room my dad smiled at me. As I walked out the back door I saw Bella laying down staring at my bedroom window. She turned her head in my direction. I handed her the cloths she ran in the woods.

"So this is your house, its nice feel like home or is it because you are here." she wrapped arms around my waste and pulled me to her.

"Come on let go see my dad." I kiss her forehead. "I love you in my cloths babe." I looked at her.

"Jake can I use your shower. I take of need one, I smell like dirt and ocean." We walked into the house. My dad looked up from the TV.

"Hello Bella."

"Hey Billy I'm going to use your shower is that okay." Bella ask looking at my dad.

"Yea, but Jake your sitting out here with me got it son." oh my god.

"Jeez dad, I'm going to show Bella how to use the shower and give her towels okay." I grabbed Bella's hand and showed her the bathroom. I turned on the water when her arms snaked around my waist . She kissed my back then my neck. "I love you. I know it seems a little early to say that but I do and that I missed you." she kissed my neck again. I turned to face to her.

"Bella I love you too. God I miss you." I crush my lips to her, she tasted of strawberries and salt from the ocean. She ran her hands though my hair. I pulled away not wanting to get to carried away.

"Jacob Black get your ass out here now. You are not doing a thing when I'm in this house. Got it." my dad yelled.

I leaned to kiss Bella again. Then walked back into the living room. My dad glared at me.

"Dad that was embarrassing. Really I was coming out." I looked at him.

"Son I know that you imprinted on her and that she just got home and I know that how imprinting is even though I'm not a wolf." Bella walked into the living she smelt like my shampoo and soup. My shirt came up to her mid-thigh.

"Bella would you like some pizza. I'll call." my dad ask

"Yea, how about I'll cook some dinner. Jake why don't you take a shower." Bella walked to the kitchen.

*~*~*~*~*

**Bella's POV**

I woke up in Jake's living room I looked at the clock it was 5:45, I decided that I would looked for something to make Billy and Jake for breakfast. When I got into the kitchen to look in the cabins there was nothing. So I guess I'm off shopping for house.

I made a pot of coffee for billy and Jake. In case they woke up I woke billy and note. I left the note propped on a mug on the counter. I walked out the door and down the drive way. I started to run down the rode at a human pace. I got to my house I was still Jake's cloths so I had to sneak in and jump in the shower. Ran up the stairs and got to the bathroom safe."Bella are you in there. I know you are open up."Mia knocks on the door. I locked it and jumped to the shower. "Lock the door again please". The water felt so good running down my back "Oooo Jacobs cloths. So what did you two do?" Mia pulled back the shower door."Nothing we eat pizza and played cards with Billy then watch TV I fell asleep on the couch" I pushed the shower door close on her."Fine then iam going out with Kim see you later." She closed the door I heard her go down the stairs. I heard her talk to mom and dad. "Oh Bella's up stairs." I rolled my eyes and got out of the shower. I grabbed my white sundress with a black around the bottom of the dress. I pulled up my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my white headband. I grabbed my flip-flop as I walked door my bedroom door. I was just going to make out the door but mom saw me. "Now where are going Bella" my mom turn to face me."Umm going food shopping" I look at the door."We alright did yesterday." "No for my boys." She looked at me weird

"Jake and Billy. I have to go before they wake so I can make breakfast." I grabbed my bag and keys to the jeep I headed to the store. It was a small store compared to the food store back in Arizona, I grabbed a cart the the fruit section and got apple, bananas, pairs. Then walked to deli." Hello hey can I help you" "Yea, can I have 2 pounds of American cheese please thank you." The daily guy looked at like I was crazy. "There you go anything else" he handed the cheese "Yea a pound a roast beef. Then some. A pound of turkey." After I went down the can aisle. When sue Clearwater walked up to me. "Hi Bella how are you" sue said as she hugged me.

"Hi sue. I'm good just shopping for Billy and Jake. They had no food from breakfast." I pointed to the cart.

"That so sweet of you caring for them. They need at woman in the house." she smiled.

"Sue can I ask a question" I looked at her I really don't know how to ask.

"Yea sure." she push her cart across from mine. "Umm I over heard Jake and Billy, I know I shouldn't but it hard you know" I pointed to my ear. "That Billy ran out of some vitamins but they don't that the money from them." I looked down at the floor. "Do you know what they are because I could get them from him?" I looked at Sue.

"Yea sure, they don't sell them here you have to go the health food store. I'm work at the doctors he goes to. They help him so mush you can tell when he has them." she took out and pen and post-it note and wrote the name down.

"Thanks Sue. Will I best be off I have to grab a sew more thing the get these then make breakfast for them bye sue." I hugged her and went to finish shopping. I grabbed some of my body wash and shampoo, I like smelling like Jake but I need some of my stuff at his just in case. When I got the check out counter my cart was full to the top over flowing with food and cleaning thing. The young girl looked at the total at my bill.

"That will be $350.84." I took out my card and swapped it. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for shopping." "Thank you." I walked to the jeep and put the bags in the back. I jumped in the car and drive to the health food store. I walked in and saw the vitamins I pick them up. I grabbed a small bottle and a big bottle and two hot and cold travel mugs I paid and drove the Jake's house. I put all the house way and put the cleaning supplies in the closet. As I was grabbing dish to set the table I as wild flowers out back, ran and pick some from the table. I placed them in a vase then started to make breakfast.

**Billy's POV **

I woke up to the smell of coffee. Huh. I haven't been woken up by fresh coffee in at long time. I rolled over to grabbed my chair, I slide myself into the chair something I learned how to do so I did how to wait for Jacob or I would be sitting in this bed all day. I wheeled myself the kitchen there was a note on the counter propped up on my mug. Wheeled myself back out to the living room and looked over the couch, no Bella. I looked at Jake's door I wheeled myself back to the kitchen and pick up the note. It was from Bella.

Good morning Billy, or Jake who every reads with first.

I made you guys some coffee. There is some milk left of coffee. Not cereal okay. I know that you don't know me but you will. I feel like I have to take care of you and Jake. Now let's not say you don't have too. Because I know you will. Let's just say I have a hunch that you will. Anyways. I have to it's a part of what I am, well was, because I was alpha female I have to take care of my family.

Love,

ISS. (Bella)J

PS.

I know that you don't know what the means it's my initials . I hey may and you can make it a puzzle like fine out what my full name is. Maybe you can find out before Jake. Then you have a one up. LOL. But if Jake reads this then I love you. XOXOX. J

Love Bella see you later,

She really does not need to do it. Us Black have a strong willed to take care of are selves and people around us. I looked at the clock it is only 5:54, I grabbed the sugar when I grabbed the coffee was still hot Bella mush have just left. I wheeled myself to the frig when I opened it with was little milk left. Bella was right I need to ask Jake to get some basic thing at the store. We don't have a lot of money always the money from the res and the council for Jake so we live on the basics. I was still early so I rolled back to my room with my nice hot coffee.

A few hours later I woke up to the smell of eggs, coffee, bacon and fresh bread. I must be dreaming I have not smelt that in these house since Sarah my wife was live. I rolled myself to the kitchen when I got there the kitchen was clean and the table was sit. I looked over to the stove there was my wife Sarah making breakfast in a white sundress with her hair pulled back like always I must be dreaming. I stared at the woman before me moving around the kitchen with so mush grace just like Sarah. That's when a voice that was not Sarah's took me out of my daydreaming.

"Good morning Billy. Would like some more fresh coffee." Bella turned around to face me. Oh my god she looks just like Sarah. She smiled at me. I blush. Billy Black did you just blush. Wow.

"Good morning Sarah yes, please coffee with great oh sorry Bella I got your note this morning but you really don't -" I got cut off.

"Billy like I said I have to it's just me. Oh and I got the new paper for you and I ran in sue this morning she says hello food will be ready soon." She handed me the sugar and grabbed a clean mug, and prod the coffee. Bella turned back to cook breakfast. I watch her move around the kitchen just like Sarah did. My prick with tears I turned to the news papers. It was an other thing Sarah always did the paper was always next to my plate with fresh wild flower from the back yard. I looked up right in the middle of the table was flowers. I can see why Jacob imprinted on her.

**Jake's POV**

I woke up with all different smells from egg down to fresh baked chocolate chip cookies. I mush be dreaming them smells are from when I was 5 years old. The house always smelt like cookies with the brine of the ocean. My mom died in car cash the year I was turning six. I miss her so much. I walk down the hallway to the kitchen. When I got to the doorway the kitchen table was sit and my dad was sitting at the table with a new paper smiling like he was in haven. I sat a the table and pick up the orange juice "Morning mom and dad." He lifted his head to look at me and smiled. Wait why did I say that. My dad nodded in the diction on the stove. I turn to see my mom with her back to me. " mom?" the woman turned around and smiled at me. I looked at her it was Bella in a sundress.

" well now being called a Sarah this morning and now Mom it quite different." Bella smiled and walk over to me. She leaned in the kiss me but stop. " I don't know if I should kiss you Jake. You just called me mom." she laughed. I crushed me lips to hers. She tasted like pancake syrup.

" I'm sorry Babe but you look just like my mom did and the kitchen in the same way. I'm sorry will you forgive me" I gave her the best puppy dog face.

" I forgave you when you kissed me. Food will be done soon." she grabbed your plates and turned to the stove. I looked at my dad.

" I know, I know she looks just like Sarah. I though I was dreaming when I came in here. I watch her around the kitchen. She moves just like Sarah." he look at Bella then blushed. Wait hold on my dad just blush. He was checking out my girlfriend.

" there you go. Billy." she pleased eggs over easy with toast and bacon. Then she kissed him on the check " and from my little babe" there on my plate was one large stack of pancake, bacon and toast. She kissed me on my lip and started to clean. I dug into my food when I heard the front to door. And Embry and Quil walked in

" good morning Billy and Sarah. Hey Jake." they both say sitting down. Me and dad looked at each other and smiled. Bella walk to the table and pleased a plate of cookies down. Quil and Embry grabbed a cookie.

" thank Sarah." quil said taking other. Bella just laughed letting it going I think she was waiting until one of figured it out. Embry turned his head and looked at me and my dad smiling eating way.

" wait a minute Sarah passed away." he looked at Bella standing behind me. " oh my fucking holy hell Bella." quil looked at Embry then at Bella.

" holy shit Bella we sorry from calling Jake's mom. Wow talk about flash back now."

" yea we been call her Sarah and mom all morning. Its' freaky that she looks like her." I looked at Bella glaring at Quil and Embry.

" boys stop eating all the cookies they need to cool." Bella grabbed the plate and put in on the counter.

"She does act like you mother Jake." dad look at me.

"Oh Billy before I for get when I ran into Sue at the food market I took her that you were out of you vitamins so I picked them up for you." Bella open the cabin and grabbed a bottle. And headed it to my dad.

"Didn't I talk you didn't have to take care of us." he opened the bottle, and took one out. Bella grabbed the bottle and put it back. "Billy I told you it a part of who I am. I grabbed at small bottle and a larger one because I now you got fish with Harry." I looked at the Quil and Embry they nodded to the garage. I nodded and mouthed one minute

"Bella small bottle coast fifth teen dollars and the big one twenty dollars. That's thirty-five dollars." Bella put the clean dish away.

" Billy it a part for who I am and you give have to live with it. Right now it is stronger to care because I gave my alpha place up. But it will fade down." she looked at my dad with so mush pride

"Well now I understand know but I still don't know what ISS means" what in hell was the old fart talking about. "Maybe a hint so I can have a one up on my son. On my future daughter in-law." he looks up at me oh my god.

"Lets see hum. You guys have been saying all morning." she smiled. I guess it click for my dad.

"Your middle name is Sarah is it." my dad smile it made him looks so mush younger. Bella nodded her head.

"Okay boys. Jake why don't you go play out side in your garage with boys and Billy Harry's pick you up right."

**Bella's POV**

Jake want out side with Embry and Quil and Billy was getting ready to go with Harry. I was opening the window in living room when heard Billy answer the door.

Harry I would like to look in the living and tell me how you see." I heard Harry and Billy come to the living room I kept cleaning.

"Oh my lord Sarah." that was my cue to turn around and smile it was funny to see there faces. "Oh Bella sorry" he blush getting caught call me a different name.

"It's okay Harry, I have been getting called Sarah or mom all morning it fine. Billy would you like coffee to go." I start to walk to the kitchen."Sure, sure thanks." "Harry would you like some too." I waited for an answer. "No thank. Bella." I grabbed the coffee travel mug and filled it with coffee. As I walk back into the room I heard Billy and Harry talking.

"Billy she looks her like her for behind but when she turns you know it Bella." I smiled to myself.

"Here you go Billy. Will I see you later?" I walked them to the door

"Yea, well we will be going now. No funny stuff, I don't want pup running around." only if he knew. "Billy I can't have kids." Billy looked sad, Harry looked scared.

"What do you mean Bella you can't have kids." shit they took it the wrong way.

"I can but not right now. So we are going. And for Leah she still has an other year." I looked at Harry talking him the last part he sighed in relief.

"Oh Billy dinner is at five." I smiled trying to change the subject. "Okay then at dinner you will tell me more about this baby thing then after we will have a small meet with a few elder what do you thing Harry." Billy asked.

"Yea that's fine wow we need to learn a lot about female wolves." They walked to the car and drove off I went back inside to clean a house that looked like it was clean by guy. I clean the house for a few it was ten clock so I decided to bring out the cookies and milk to the boy. I walked to the garage they had load music on I knocked on the door.

**Jake's POV**

I and the guys were going fix my truck. The music was load but we heard a knocked at the door way. Bella was standing there with the cookies and milk on a tray.

"My I enter to the man cave." Bella smiled and wick "yea sure just watch you step." I wiped my hands off on a rag that was on my workbench. Bella put the tray down and stepped. I grabbed three cookies and gave one to Bella.

"Thank you babe. Lunch will be done soon." Bella Kissed me and walk back to the house. I heard the house door close. I heard some of the pack walk in the garage. It was getting a little crowned in here.

"Hey Jake I just see Auntie Sarah or I'm I see thing." Seth asks looked at me then pointed to the house. Seth phased last night, he didn't get to meet Bella or Mia. I love that he calls my mom Auntie when he was not related to me.

"No Seth, that was Bella, my um- girlfriend. Let's go inside its getting small in here." when we got into the house the living room was clean it smelt clean. Bella was walking down the walk sheets in her hands.

"Baby you really don't need to clean my room. I'll do it." I grabbed the sheets out of her hands. I wrapped my arms around her waist and brush my lip against her. Bella put her arms around my neck. I ran my tongue long her bottom lip she moaned letting me in. your tongues fought for dominance but Bella gave up. We broke way needing air. The guys were laughing at us. Bella blushed.

"Hey at least Jake has a girlfriend that he and kiss." Bella grabbed the sheet and walk to the kitchen.

"Hey I have Claire." Quil yelled at bella.

"Yea I know." bella yelled back.

Bella came out the a two plate full of sandwiches. She went back the kitchen and grabbed sodas we sat down watch TV and hang around. They guys left and me and Bella cleaned up the living room and made the bed. By the time we were down we crashed on the sofa for a nap before my dad came home from the council hall.

**(A/N next chapter the dinner with Billy and talking about why Mia, Leah and Bella can't and can have children. Sorry if I misspelled word want to get it up )**

**please view thanks **

**Jacob's-shewolf**


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N All Twilight character's belong to Stephenie Meyer. and sorry that is took so long. If then any misspelled words or grammar I"m sorry I do not have a Beta.  
**

Life can be one mess.

Bella POV

I woke up to soft snoring in my ear and an arm over my waist. My head was on Jake's bicep. Oh those gorgeous russet biceps. It made me think to earlier when we kissed. The way he held me close and the low rumbling he was making when I ran my arms around his neck. Just think about kiss was making me wet. Jake mumbled something; He inhaled deep pulling me closer to him. Now I can feel him getting hard I knew he could see my arousal. I pulled away from him to go start dinner.

Tonight was going to be weird on all levels. Not just about to Billy, I was telling my soul mate, my boyfriend, my future husband and on top of that the council about my future of having babies.

I put the steaks in the marinade and took out the potato to cut. I heard a noise coming from the living room. Jake was sitting up looking around the room. I moved behind the sofa and draped my arms over his shoulders. As I moved my hands down I rubbed his chest.

"Looking for me" my voice was husky. I kissed his neck

"Mm, I was, where did you go?" He turned to kiss my check

"I went to get dinner started" I turned to the kitchen Jake pushed me against the wall. His lips were on mine the minute my back was on the wall, they were so soft and warm his kiss tasted the warm chocolate. He inhaled and growled into my neck.

"That smell is so mouth watering bells." He kissed down my neck. I rubbed my hands under his shirt rubbing those perfect abs of his. I growled at the feel of them under my hands.

Jake pushed his hips to mine. His erection was press into my stomach.

"Do you feel what you do to me?" I moaned at the contact. He tightened his grasp on my hip. He nipped and kissed my neck that is when I came out of the fog of kissing Jake.

Oh god Jake does not have control of himself his wolf was surfacing. I need to this before it gets out of hand.

"Jake we need to stop. Your dad will be home soon." He took a step back and shook his head.

"Bells, I am so sorry I do not know what happened." He walked away and looked out the window.

"Babe, I know but you will know soon." I started to peel the potatoes. I could feel Jake staring at me.

"How do you know, we never knew girls can phase and on top of that a double imprint."

"Um, I will tell you later but can you grill these please." I handed him the steaks. I looked at the clock it was almost five.

"Mm, dinner smells good." Jake wrapped his arms around my waist. "I'm sorry about before." He nuzzled into my neck. I leaned my head back on his shoulder to give him more of my neck. He sucked and kiss right behind me ear that caused my to growl in pleasure. Jake stopped when we heard a cough.

"Well, thank god I came home." Billy smiled as Jake and I separated.

"Billy would you like a beer before dinner."

Billy nodded "Yea sure I will be in the living room. Call when it's ready." He rolled into the living room.

I put the mashed potatoes and veggies on the table.

Dinner is ready." I called into the living room. Before I put food on my plant Billy and Jake filled theirs. During dinner we talked about our days. This small talk was nerve racking.

"So Bella you gave a little scare this morning of what you said." Billy paused oh dear god he just did the pregnant pause that you cannot have kids." Yep Billy cut the life cord now.

Jake looked at Billy then me then Billy again he did that a few times.

"Dad do you really think now is the time for this." Jake looks like he saw a ghost

"Jake you need to know now and your dad is on the council." I cleaned the table and grabbed my bag.

"Billy what do you remember what I said." Billy straitened up in his chair.

"You said that you but not right now." I looked at Jake he looked so confused.

"Okay billy what do you know real wolves?" I know a little why."

"Aright Jake how old are you."

"Um, 16 but 18 to other people why."

"Ok Billy how old his Sam"

"Umm, 19 but 23 or so why."

"Okay let try again. Jake wolf wise how old."

"Oh 2 an half and Sam three almost 4"

There goes nothing. Head first no turning back now.

"That better, typically wolves reach sexual maturity at two or three years of age so Sam has reach that and Jake just has so he will have trouble controlling himself."

Billy nodded, Jake looked dumfounded

"So are you umm." I cut Billy off

"Yes, about a year now"

"Well mating session it the answer. Jake I have a question the end of winter and spring dose Sam gets a little horny or has more alone time with Emily.

"Yea but only once a mouth every month"

"Well by the way you acted this evening you were telling me that you are ready to mate when I am ready."

"What! Did you do Jake?" Billy looked at Jake. He ducked his head.

"No, Billy it was fine he really did not mean to. His wolf side was coming to the surface. It was fine nothing but practices. He will learn to control it."

"Okay, so tell me more about mating."

"Well mating occurs between January and April but then again we are still human so we can get pregnant at any time."

"But mating session"

"Just mating pairs are hornier. The wolf can since it. Mating session is just for the female to go into estrus. Which occur once per year and last 5-14 days? Humans have their period that they have every month." I look down at the table.

"Okay Bella I think that will be enough for now you can tell the council the rest later." Billy rolled to the living room to watch a game.

"Oh Billy here read this up to pages 13. That will give you more on what I told you."

"Thanks"

When I got back to the kitchen Jake was washing the dishes. You can see his back muscles flex as he moved. I walk next to him and grabbed a towel.

"You know talking about sex or mating or whatever you want to call it to my dad in front of me was sexy you know." He smiles that beautiful smile that could make me melt to a puddle.

"That was nothing at all but if you thought that was sexy then waits until I have to say a whole lot worst then that." I said putting the dishes away.

"What so you mean." He looked over his shoulder. I looked around the kitchen and listened to Billy flipping the pages of the book. Aright Jake time to meet the bad Bella. I stepped behind him and ran my hands around his waist.

"I have to explain how this." I rubbed over his bulge in his shorts.

"Well work with this" I grabbed his hand that was grabbing the counter and slide it up on thigh under my dress so his head was cupping my crotch.

"Oh." Jake shudder still holding my crotch it was like he was frozen in his place. Until we heard Billy wheeling himself into the kitchen.

I leaned into Jake and whispered. "Um Jake I think you should not turn around with a tent in your shorts until it is that tent is down tent is down."

"Bella where did you get this book it looks old." Billy raised the book.

"I wrote my self. I did a lot of research and experiments."

"Oh, it's good can I use it to tell Harry and Quil Sr., for what you have told me. So far." he was so interested in the book he flipped it.

"Yea, sure less for me to tell you can paraphrase it."

"Son, what is you problem." Billy looked at Jake's back.

"Umm, no just thinking." Jake glared over his shoulder at me. After we finished cleaned up we went to the council Hall. Billy went to the Elder camber with Harry and Quil Sr. Jake and I went in to the council room to sit with Sam and Emily, Leah, Mia and mom and dad and sue. We all sat talking about school starting on Monday and the latest res. Gossip.

Billy, Quil Sr., and Harry came out and sat at the Elder table.

"So we gathered everyone there to talk about Leah, Mia and Bella's change of having children. Bella has told has told us that they can have babies but only after two to three years of age." Quil Sr. said then he filled the rest with the rest of the info I gave to Billy earlier.

"So Bella is there more to it." Harry asked.

"Umm, yea now. Umm it's about the actually sex part. Normally when the mates are about to mate in mating session they go thought a bonding time like touching each other, mouthing each other muzzles, so on and so fourth. That is the wolfs side so it's for me and Jake because we are both wolves. Leah and Mia are fine they did not imprint on a wolf. Then there is courtship it is like foreplay I guess. It's when the male will smell the genital region of the female to determine her readiness to mate." I took a pause to around the room. They waited to hear more. Jake must have since my nervousness he pulled me onto his lap holding me close.

"Umm, his tongue flicking in and out, testing the air for traces of sex hormones. It the female is not sexually receptive, she will repel the male with growls and snapping of her jaws. That only during mating session." I can feel Jake getting hard.

"Well a little graphic." Billy said.

"That's just wolf side so do not know if that applies to me and Jake. The human side is a little easier to understand may I explain."

"Oh, yea please."

" well its normal sex but this part is a little confusing there is a physical tie that occurs caused by swelling in the male's penis and constriction in the female's vaginal wall." I looked at Jake " so Jake's penis will swell, okay you maybe think it will be hard aright, he will get bigger inside when he reaches orgasm and with the tightening I make we will make a tie that will lasts up to a half an hour. During that time would be the time I would get pregnant" Jake pulled me closer to him. His erection pressing into me I held back a moan.

"Oh my god, my baby girls. I just learned about you sex life." my dad looked like he may throw up.

"Well that is for me and Jake. If Leah and Mia imprint on humans then it will normally no tie because there is no male wolf. Sam is fine because Emily is Human." I looked at Emily she looked disabled.

"If you feel better ma and Jake can have the normal sex. When it's not mating session only if he does not given into the wolf."

"Well now we have learned at lot tonight so I think we are done here. Bella I would like to read this book it that is fine."

"Yea, its fine some pages are blank."

"Okay, and Sam call a pack meeting with the others tomorrow about this Jake and the girls do not have to go it they do not want to".

"Okay, Billy I will."

"Bye Bella see you tomorrow." I waved bye to everyone in the room and walked out to the car. I held Mia's hand as we walked down the hall, when we heard someone run.

"Bella."

Bells wait I want to ask you something." I turned around to see Jake.

"Bells I was wondering if you would like to go to the bonfire tomorrow night." he grabbed my hand and rubbed circles in the back of my hand.

"So like a date." I winked at him.

"Yea a date out first date I will pick you up at 6:00 sounds good."

"Yes that good but I can I have a goodnight kiss." Jake leaned in and brushed his lips to mine. I ran my tongue a long his top lip, Jake moaned.

Beep.

My dad peeped the horn of the car. I smiled at Jake.

"I guess I will see you tomorrow. You can use the Jeep."

"Okay I just drop it off later before I go on patrol." Jake kissed my cheek.

"Bye babe see you tomorrow."

"Bye."

* * *

Tonight was my date with Jacob, I a so excited. I put on a pair of boxers and walked down the stairs to eat breakfast.

"Morning mom, dad and Mia." I kissed dad and mom on their cheeks. Mom placed a plant in front of me. "Thank"

The phone rang Mia picked it up.

"Hello swan's Mia speaking."

"Oh hey" thank god I was a wolf I knew who it was.

"Hi Mia its Kim. I was wondering if you can come over to help cook for the pack."

"Yea okay we will be over a ten it that fine."

"Sure that is fine. Bye"

"Bye" she hung up the phone and looked at me I just nodded.

"That was Kim she wanted to know if we can go over to help cooking and bonding time" Mia looked at mom and dad.

"Yea sure that is fine girls."

I finished eating breakfast and went up stairs to change my clothes. I went down stairs to wait for Mia to come down.

"Behave girls and have the fun at Kim's.

We jumped into the jeep and headed to Kim's house to bond. Byway, I guess it was good because it was spending time with the imprints and have friends. We pulled up to the house Claire and Kim were outside looking pissed. Before I could step out of the car Claire was yelling.

"Bella we need your help." Claire grabbed my wrist. "He would leave and his is eating the food."

"Who is he" I ask getting pulled into the living room. Wow imprint to get some strength or Claire is strong one or the two.

"Him" Kim pointed. There sitting down with his feet up was Jared

"JARED!" I yelled in my Alpha tone. He jumped and fell over the coffee table. Oh yea I still have it ha.

"Hey what was that for." Claire and Mia were giggling. He got up and looked over like nothing happened.

"Well aren't you support to by at a pack meeting at Sam's" I smiled

"Oh shit I forgot shit. Kim I have to go bye." Jared kissed Kim and ran out like a bat out of hell to Sam's.

"Mia and Bella come meet my mom." we walked to the kitchen. There in the kitchen was a woman that was Kim's height.

"Mom this Bella Jake's um girlfriend and her twin sister Mia." Her mom turned around her eyes went wide as she took in Mia and me.

"Oh my… Hi I am Linda Kimberly's mom, wow you girls are tall."

"Thanks and it is every nice to meet you." I smiled and shook her hand.

"So Bella you are dating Jacob Black huh, his is a keeper so cute and kind. But he is tall then I the other hand so are you." I smiled I did not have to bend over bend my knees to hide my hide with him.

"Yea, I will never let him go. He is my life and my everything I think if I lost him I would die."

"Oh, do not say that. Kim here says the same thing about Jared but it is only your first love" I could tell that she did not know about the wolves and imprinting. Kim looked sad.

"No not my first." I mumbled Kim and Claire whipped their heads in my direction.

"No, Jake is the one, the one that has my heart and the one that I will marry one day and have his children." I smiled think about the future with Jake.

Linda turned to look at me. She just frowned at the smile on my face.

"Oh, Hun I see the love in your eyes for him. It the same love in Jared and Kim's has in their eyes." that was the imprinting the love, the lust.

Kim stared at me like she wanted to ask what I meant about before but I just shook my head no. We worked in silence for a while cooking and baking things. I did thing we need all this food but I am guess the hole res will be there.

"So Bella I heard though the grape vine that you are going to the bonfire with Jacob night." Claire smiled and looked over to Mia.

"Yea I am" I smiled "Eeeeeppp" Kim jumped up and down clapping her hands like London Tipton from the suit life of Zack and Cody. Claire ran and hugged me then Kim.

"So we can help you get ready please." Claire asked. Before I could answer she started to mumble things.

"Umm I already have a sexy outfit. Sorry Claire. I needed my girls to breathe tonight to many shorts bras"

"Now we need to know" Kim stared at me.

"Oh Bella's outfit will have Jake's mouth open and waiting to pounds and go balls deep." Mia said right in front of Linda. Kim and Claire giggled Kim's mom turn to at look at Mia.

"You should not be talking about this you are to young from that. My lord" she turned and walked out of the kitchen. Kim walked over to me.

"Well then maybe we will talk about that later." she winked we finished wrapping up everything then we sat to have lunch.

"Oh Kristie will be pissed."

"Oh shit your right Claire."

"Who" I asked

"Kristie is one of the many that like Jacob. But she is brave one that openly flirts with him. And she is the class bitch her and her minions so be careful." I could feel myself shake. I calmed myself I was in front of the imprints.

"Don't worry I can play the same game. They do not call female dogs a bitch for nothing." I laughed.

We talked about all the girls at school and the teacher at the school. I looked at the clock it was four. I had to go home and get ready.

"Alright girls we have to go. I have a date in two hour to get ready so see you later." we said bye to Kim's mom. I drove past Sam's house to if see Jake was there. But he was not the guys were in the front I honked the horn and waives. They all waived.

When we got home I ran up stairs and filled the tub for a bath to soften my skin. I sat there relaxing when a knock on the bathroom. "What" "I'm there to tell you bath time is over." I drained the water and took my hair down as I could wash it. I got out of the bathroom and walked to my room. I towel dried my hair. I put on my dark wash shorts and my red with black lace lingerie corset and matching thong. I put my hair in soft waives and put on some eyeliner. When I heard the door bell. I grabbed my gray sweatshirt before I headed down stairs just if we played football I wound need it.

**please review thanks and thank you for all the reviews i do get.  
**

**Jacob's-shewolf**


End file.
